Icarnia Wiki
Icarnia. A land full of power and beings that exist here are strong enough to use this power. The powers of evil shroud the land, a being powerful enough to destroy the entire planet exists here and is planning to control it all. His fiery eyes watch over the land as the people beg for forgiveness and to be spared. But facing this great evil was a single man, a creation that was crafted by the great evil itself. Where the shrouds of darkness did not cloud, a bright light could be seen for miles, this great hero was armed solely to defeat the darkness. Bhake Blackrain, the name of the darkness that consumes the planet. He thought of himself as invincible and could not be touched by any mortal, or immortal, for the longest times. For years he showed the world that he would aim for the place in the heavens as a God. His intentions after that were all dark speculations and scared people to death, causing some people to kill themselves over the matter; they figured that death was more inspiring than a future with Bhake controlling everything. Although, with Bhake rising in power, he attempted to create a soldier to help him, someone made of different parts of people long deceased. The memories of each of the different people thrived within this creation, but Bhake cared only for it's strength and power. Sooner or later, Bhake gave up on his experiment and threw it out of his castle to rot on the ground once more. But it eventually rose up and felt all the memories attack it at once. After the being got used to the madness, it rose up and became known as a hero, for it's power was equal, if not better, than Bhake's. This being came to be known as Xero, the only one able to strike down the great evil known as Bhake Blackrain. The war that had been going on for a as long as anyone could remember, dreams of the world's destruction ran through their minds and fear overwhelmed the land, but when Xero appeared, it was like a light had shined down upon the entire planet. Xero was a living angel to the peopel of Icarnia. Bhake thought nothing of him and wasn't even sure of his existance for the longest time until Xero showed up at his castle and attempted to defeat him several times before he fled and swore to return. The next time to two met, they stood face to face in a field that was lush with flowers, trees and grass that spread for miles and miles. Bhake's eyes literally glew with green fire as he stared into the eyes of Xero, two different colors of eyes that glew with light as if blessed by an angel. The two unleashed their most powerful forms of attacks upon each other, each blast and strike of power would destroy a piece of the land, their fight eventually took them in the air, causing blasts of light and darkness to begin consuming the fields, mountains, and waters of the entire planet. After the fight had raged on for years without a pause, the planet was nothing but a wasteland of bodies and unknown landforms. Both Bhake and Xero were left powerless and fell to their knees, dying like all others before them. The war between Bhake and Xero went down in history up in Heaven with the Gods and Godesses of Icarnia. They thought this to be a sad sight to see. "Never again." One spoke. "Never again shall we allow someone like Bhake to arise in Icarnia." The others nodded and worked towards remaking the land, forming it differently and making sure that no power existed that would allow another Bhake to come to power, another warlord to kill harmless people, another corrupted soul that would cause damnation upon the entire planet. They made sure this time. Basically, this even has taken place in order to start something new. The land is peaceful and all sources of power are either non-existant or hidden at the moment. The restrictions that will take place for people involved in playing Icarnia is that although you get creativity, there is a fine line between creativity and too much power. We have decided we would like to balance things out by making these restrictions and getting people to actually roleplay once and a while. By forcing people to roleplay to get cool things, experiences, and equipment rather than just having them through the creation of the character, the game is then more fun by comparison than if you earned them yourself. All links: Characters Races Magic Gods Bestiary History Artifacts Factions News FAQ Category:Browse